During the past several decades there has been a trend to build small apartments and other housing and to minimize building costs dishwashers have been eliminated and single basin sinks have been installed.
Thus it has been virtually impossible heretofor impossible in a single basin sink to wash and at the same time to rinse the washed dishes. The dishes and other articles would first have to be washed and then stored on the counter top or side table and then the soapy water would be drained and then each article would be rinsed after the stack would be removed from the counter top and place in the empty basin. The counter top or table would have to be dried of the soapy water and then the rinsed articles would be placed on the top and again get it wet before the dishes would be hand dried, by wiping with a towel.
Applicant's invention allows each dish to be washed, rinsed and wiped dry without the necessity of going through the steps heretofore enumerated.